


Silent Runners

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high the series
Genre: Commando's, F/M, German Civilian, German fighters, Piccadilly Lily, Storage tanks, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Colonel Gallagher and his crew go on a mission with Sir General John Keighley's commando's to blow up storage tanks fifty miles outside of Kell, Germany Plus to rescue 30 American and British officers at a castle named Grimburg.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a month later after the mission at the Slaughtered pen. Colonel Gallagher was frustrated with the past few weeks of flying missions destroying targets in France, Italy and Africa. Even though he had the chance once again to see his brother Preston in North Africa to refueled and placing the bombs on board all of the 23 bombers. 

Colonel Joe Gallagher didn't have much time to spend with his brother. Since they had a vital target that needed to be destroyed. 

He and his brother Preston were standing inside the command post, while everyone else were eating or running their daily chores. Preston had asked his finance Betty to come and visit his brother. Even though she tried to get away from sickbay filled with patients that needed to be transported out.

"Are you all right Danso?" His brother asked with his younger brother closing his eyes.

"Stress headache for the most part. I wonder how long it's going to take your field crews to get all of the bombs on board the bombers?" Danso replied to his older brother.

"I don't know little brother. Why don't you go see the doc and have him give you an aspirin to help with the headache."

"I just might do that Pres. Sergeant Kamansky can drive me over to the hospital tents." As he grabs his hat to head up out of the command post.

**********************************

This was a memory for Colonel Gallagher, as he was laying on his bunk before going to head for Operations to begin his day. He would have Major Stovall have a runner get him something from the officer's club.

Getting himself dressed and making sure all was in order with his appearance. He would drive himself over with the jeep that was left for him.

Moments later he walked into the outer office. Kamansky, and both Stovall's were working with a ton of paper work that needed to be checked and signed by Colonel Gallagher.

"Good morning Colonel. Wing Operations called. General Britt wants to see you as soon as possible." Major Harvey Stovall says to his friend and commanding officer.

"Did he happened to say what it's all about Harvey?" Gallagher asked with concern in his demeanor while looking at the faces of Sandy and Michael.

"Sorry no he didn't Joe. I guess you will find out when you drive to Wing headquarters." Stovall quipped with his answer.

"Very well I shall go than. Sandy please get the jeep ready since you will be driving me like always." 

"Aye sir." Sandy stood up from his desk to head outside to warm up the jeep for the trip to Wing headquarters.

"Is there anything else Harvey?" He asked his executive officer and part time co-pilot.

"Besides the paperwork, there is nothing else to be mention at this time Joe. Good luck with meeting General Britt." He says with going back to his typing, while his son did the same without uttering a single word.

***********************************************

Sandy had the jeep purring like a kitten once Colonel Gallagher had gotten into the jeep. "All right Sandy lets go. I am not looking forward to this meeting with the general." He replied with getting himself settled in his seat.

He looked up into the sky to hear and see the light bombers leaving for Germany to destroy two key targets. There was going to be the P-51'S having to be the fighter coverage run by Major Zack Temple. A very close friend of Colonel Gallagher. He was transferred over to the 511th group from the states. He was working at the Washington, D.C. air force base run by General Waverly. Major Temple was in charge of the P-51'S at that base in conjunction with the state department, the Pentagon and General Maxwell Gallagher.

Riding through Archbury to get to Wing Headquarters. There was very little traffic while Kamansky was driving the Colonel.

Finally arriving. Sergeant Kamansky dropped off his commanding officer and friend at the back entrance. This will give him a chance to enjoy the scenery, while the Colonel was with General Britt.


	2. Chapter 2

General Edward Britt reading at his desk in his office of Wing quarters. He lifted his head to see Colonel Gallagher arriving.

"Welcome Colonel please sit down." He says cool and calmly. 

"What's up sir?" He asked with sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. While pulling out a cigarette from his pack and uniform pocket, along with the lighter.

"I have a very important mission. I will be needing your group to destroy a target some twenty miles outside of Kell. It's storage tanks and three submarines in the harbor that recon was able to take notice with taking photos of the area." He hands him the photos for the Colonel to take a look at.

"Ok sir. When will the mission take place?" He had to asked with needing to entire group ready for the mission.

"Three days Colonel Gallagher. But first I will need to say that there is a small compound two miles away from the harbor that has British and American hostages. I will have you drop off the Commando's for which they will be trying to rescue them. Sergeant Raymond please go get Sergeant Major Higgins." General Britt ordered with Colonel Gallagher remembering the Sergeant Major from the last mission they were involved in.

The young Sergeant walks in from another section of the headquarters with the commando now in charge of the group. "Sergeant Major Higgins sir." He says with being dismissed to head back to his work at the radio.

"Sergeant Major Higgins, I assume you know Colonel Gallagher? He and his group will be dropping your group off at the pointed destination for the jump."

"I do general. Lets just hope Colonel Gallagher that your plane won't be hit again by the enemy." He states to have the colonel shaking his head.

"I hope not Sergeant Major." He says in a loud voice with taking a last puff of his cigarette. He really needs to cut back on his smoking. He never really smoked all this much when he was just flying just his own plane instead of being a group commander.

"Tell me something Sergeant Major. Why didn't they replace Major Malloy?"

"Sir general John Keighly thought it was for the best to have me in charge of the group. Especially since I have worked with you prior with the last mission." Sergeant Major Higgins says with standing at ease on the side of General Edward Britt.

General Britt starts to talk once again to the two officers. "Commando's will be at your base this evening Colonel Gallagher. Please be sure they are given quarters to rest. There is going to be a briefing in the morning to go over the mission. Understand Colonel Gallagher?"

"Yes sir. I will have Major Stovall have the quarters ready for them by the time all of them arrive. General, may I use your phone to call him?" Colonel Gallagher asked for permission.

"Sure! But please be quick about it. I have other priority calls that are supposed to be coming in from London." He said sternly with his tone of voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimburg Castle outside of Kell, Germany.

Currently there were 15 hostages both British and American soldiers being held by the Germans. Security around the castle was tight currently. All of the hostages were down below the lowest level being feed by German civilians. While the security guards would be free to patrol the castle.

Colonel Brett Dietrich in charge of security. Wasn't liking the fact that there were only 20 guards to watch the entire Castle and land. He was ordered by his superior to stop bitching about it to have his men on alert at all times. While at the same time to be watching the hostages from escaping.

He was in his make shift office on the fourth floor having walked up the stairs. He had paper work that needed to be filled out by him before sending it out by courier. Moving inside the old fashion room make up of marble from hundreds of years ago. He moved over to the make shift glass window to look down into the valley and stream. From this advantage any one would be able to see any allied plane coming in.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE BASEMENT LEVEL.

Colonel James Albright a hostage for the past two months after being hit by flax. He belonged to the 966 bomber group and was forced to bail out and was taken by the patrols some thirty miles south of the Grimburg castle.

He was sitting while watching all of the hostages being fed their food and drinks. He was hoping soon they would be rescued. Instead of staying here still as hostages.

One of the German civilians and also working for the under ground for the allies. This man name Hans Gruber was able to get out a message to the allies to let them know about the hostages. He was afraid to say a word to the Americans or British held hostage. He would be afraid that one of them will talk and spill the beans to the Germans.

However he decided to take a chance never the less to speak with Colonel James Albright. He came over to the Colonel with his food and started to talk softly so that anyone won't be able to hear him.

"What did you say to me?" Colonel Albright asked calmly.

"I work for the under ground Colonel. I was able to get off a coded message to the allies to let them know you and the hostages. Hopefully soon they allies will be able to send a rescue team to get all of you out of here. So I suggest all of you try to stay calm during the next week." Gruber announced with looking around the basement.

"Does the Germans suspect you of these messages?" Albright asked with trying to stay cool and collected with the information given to him.

"No. However I do know that the Germans are not stupid. And Colonel Dietrich is currently getting antsy with having to be here in the first place and only with 20 guards to watch the entire castle and grounds. I suggest that you don't say a word to anyone else. I took the gamble with talking to you in the first place. So I suggest you keep the information to yourself. I need to go now Colonel."

"Thanks for the food and drink. I will be sure to eat it so not to have the Germans to start asking questions as to why."

"Good." Gruber said with moving away to head out to his village only two miles away from the Castle. However when he leaves, he would need to be signing his name on a log so that the Germans can keep a close tabs on the civilians coming into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

When Colonel Gallagher had arrived back to the base. Major Stovall that the quarters were ready for the Commando's at BOQ4 near the main gate. "Thanks Harvey. Inform the base of the mission in two days, along with a briefing schedule for 08.30 a.m. for tomorrow. There is going to be two bombing targets along with the commando's, myself, Sandy and three others that have experience in explosives, target shooting and climbing." He stated before heading into his office.

It was a moment later when Harvey came in to let the Colonel know about the transport plane from the states was arriving. "What is it Harvey?" He says with taking a quick puff of his cigarette and placing it in the ash tray.

"Judith and her aides will be landing in a few moments Joe. Or did you forget all about it?" He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Actually I did Harvey. When she arrives, please let her come inside. In spite the fact I have a great deal of work that needs to be done. Right now I need to call Nero to find out on how many planes will be ready for the mission." Gallagher said with picking up the phone.

As for Nero, he was checking out the Piccadilly Lily and two other planes when he headed back to his office at the hanger on the other side of the air field.

He was exhausted and needed a brake when he heard his phone ring. "Sergeant Nero, how can I help you?" He replied to the voice over the phone.

"It's Colonel Gallagher. Nero how many planes are ready? There is going to be a mission the day after tomorrow." He states in a calm demeanor from Operations.

"23 Colonel and including the Piccadilly Lily. All of the repairs have been made to number two engine, and to the right wing caused by flax." He replies to the Colonel. He has gotten use to the way he commands the 918th as compare for when General Frank Savage was alive.

"Thanks Nero. Have a good day." He says with hanging up the phone to hear his door opening to be his wife Lt. Judith Materson.

************************************************

"I heard. You're going on a very top secret mission the day after tomorrow." Lt. Materson says with walking in to head around his desk to kiss her husband before anyone comes inside.

"What a nice way to be greeted! And besides I was only just told that you and your aides have arrived. Is my father along for the ride this time?" He asked with her kissing him quickly this time on his cheek before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Not a chance Danso. Your father is heading for California for a meeting with the president. I have no idea what is going to be discussed this time. General Gallagher was very hush hush for when it came to this particular meeting. However I did hear a rumor that a number of scientists dealing with atomic research will be there as well." She announced to have her husband shaking his head.

"This doesn't sound good. I wonder on whether General Britt and General Chandling a close friend of his knows about it at all?" Gallagher says with his throat dry all of a sudden. "Interested in a quick drink before going to your quarters?" He opens up his left bottom draw to pull out a bottle of whiskey for the both of them. 

"Why not sweetie. And besides I know you're really busy with getting ready for the mission. I understand the Commando's have arrive and have been placed in the quarters provided." She replies with taking the cup from her husband's hand with the whiskey.

"You are really amazing to always know things right away." As he takes a sip of his drink and swallowing quickly.

"It helps Joe to have the highest security clearance. Any rate let me finish this so that I can get some sleep after the long flight. Is it possible to meet at the officer's club later on?" She gets up placing the empty cup down onto the desk to once again kissing her husband until later.

"Sure, why not! I will probably be there around 19th hundred hours. See you then." He responded with finishing up his drink to head back to his mountain of paper work, along for the mission details, and debriefing notes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was five thirty in the evening. Colonel Joseph Gallagher needed to take a break. He would let Harvey that he would be back in Operations around 21 hundred hours to finish up his notes for the briefing.

He decided to catch his wife off guard in her quarters before heading for the officer's club. He needed a released very badly at this time after all of the stress he's been under lately.

"Harvey, I will be back later." As he was walking out of the outer office, when he heard his response.

"Of course Colonel. I will probably have dinner later with my son Michael." He replied with continuing to type on the type writer. He was wearing his air corp jacket with a chill in the air, in spite the fact that the pot belly stove was blazing.

As he walked out of Operations. His jeep would be waiting for him as always. Just in case he was needed elsewhere on the base. 

He started the jeep after getting inside and comfortable. In spite the fact his right upper part of his leg had been bothering him again as with his lower back. And he wasn't about to say anything to Doctor Keiser after coming back from leave.

Driving on over to SDE2 the quarters for Lt. Materson. He parked the jeep with slowly getting out after shutting down the engine. Opening the front door leading to her quarters, there were six other compartments. Lt. Materson had left the door unlock just in case she would get a visit by her husband.

Otherwise she had changed into a nightgown with getting out of her soiled uniform from the states. She was exhausted for the most part with all of the traveling she had been doing the past two weeks. She was going to be needing some type of a leave. She would be needing to put in the paperwork with General Maxwell Gallagher to be approving it.

He opened the door quietly and than locking it. Afterwards with seeing her sleeping on the bunk under the blanket. He decided to removed all of his clothing and shoes, while sneaking in with plenty of room. Since she was sleeping on her left side.

He started to nibble at the back of her neck making her move a little without having to wake. However Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher had other ideas.....

*************************************

Some time later....

"Jesus Joe! You were truly amazing in spite the fact I was exhausted." Judith said while laying in his arms of her quarters. She was tingling all over after the sex between them. She had missed her husband a great deal the past few weeks.

She was hoping for the best with his new mission and will come back with out any injuries. He was beginning to stir while holding her in the bunk. There was plenty of room in these quarters.

"Are you all right Joe?" Inside of using his nick name this time around.

"I am just anxious about the mission Judith. Going along with the Commando's is not going to be easy, especially when I am a bomber pilot." He joked in a way that she knew that he was worried about getting injured once again.


	6. Chapter 6

She would kiss him once again one of many during the sexual encounter. But she knew that he would need to leave and head back to his own quarters with the briefing very early. Colonel Gallagher would need a clear head with talking to his bomber personnel for the mission.

"Sweetie, good luck with the briefing and the mission. I will be at the 966th bomber group doing what I do best for the war. Your Father wanted to be here. But with his schedule and the tour across country made it impossible." She says softly with her husband slipping off the bunk to get dress and head back to his quarters.

"Judith, I love you a great deal. Please do me a favor and take care of yourself while I am on the mission." He states with getting dressed while heading for the bathroom to check his appearance and combing his hair into place.

"I will Joe." She says loudly in order for him to hear. She was all of a sudden feeling chilled through out her entire body. While he came out ready to leave as he comes over to plant a quick chaste kiss onto her forehead.

******************************************

The Next Morning 04.30 A.M.

The briefing hut was beginning to fill up with everyone involved with the mission. Piccadilly Lily's crew and the Commando's were sitting in the front. While Colonel Gallagher and his key officers would be coming into the briefing hut in a few moments.

Sergeant Alexander Kamansky and two others of Operations were waiting on the band stand for the Colonel to arrive.

Major Harvey Stovall arrived knowing that the briefing would be starting soon. He walked onto the band stand walking the three steps. He looked towards the back to see the door opening with Colonel Gallagher, Sergeant major Higgins of the commander in charge of the commando's and the mission.

"ATTENTION!" He said loud for everyone in the briefing hut to stand at attention.

Gallagher walks up the steps to be staring out at everyone waiting for his order. "At ease everyone and be seated." He says calmly with his hands behind his back after dropping off his brown brief case onto the small table.

As he started to talk in front of his men. His stomach was in knots while he started to explain the mission to everyone.

Sergeant Major Higgins was asked to speak in what was involved with trying to rescue the hostages at the Castle in Grimburg, Germany not far from Kell. Talking with his usual British accent he went into great detail on what the group plans to do with getting into the castle once they are able to eliminate the German guards.

"I must say gentlemen that this mission is very dangerous. We really don't know just how many of the German guards there are. Even though we have been in contact with a German civilian giving us the details on what is going on with the hostages."

Colonel Gallagher would say something at this point. "Once we have all of the hostages getting them out of the castle. We will than have a three mile track to get to the village to wait for our transport. The civilians working for the under ground is supposed to help us with leaving three trucks for us to bring everyone to the air field ten miles away and trying to avoid any sentries along the way." He replied with taking in a long breath into his lungs.

Afterwards the briefing lasted another twenty minutes with the Colonel discussing the bombing of the two targets as well with Wing Headquarters needing to have the two targets oil and gas storage tanks to be destroyed.

Closing the briefing. Major Stovall stood up asking everyone to stand at attention. While the Colonel and his group moving on down towards the entrance and getting ready to head on over to the field and the planes. Nero and Creider both ground crew chiefs had been working hard to have all 23 planes ready for the big mission.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the hostages were getting anxious to leave here. They had been here long enough. However they would have to wait it out for any time of rescue. Only Colonel James Albright knew about the possible rescue by the allies.

German Civilian Hans Gruber had come over to Albright to feed him again as always. This time Gruber was being very careful in what he was about to say to the Colonel.

He looked around to see where the German guards were at the moment. "Eat your food Colonel. Be ready for a rescue. The allies will be here soon. It's all I will say on the matter." Gruber said with handing him the bottle of water and another helping of the stew.

"Thanks. I will be ready." As he continues to eat his food from the container that was brought in from the village only a few miles from the castle. Hans Gruber had to get back to the village to meet up with the under ground and to have the three trucks ready to carry all of the hostages and the allies.

He had to be careful with his movements. He didn't need to have any of the Germans watching his every move. Or else the under ground and the allies would be in trouble.

Signing out as usual with the log. He said something in German to the guard and started to walk down the path towards the village. It was a nice clear cold day for the most part. Making his way to the destination to meet with the under ground. No one was following him as he met with the leader Shaun Collier american born moved to Germany before the war. He was able to get involved with the German under ground working for the Allies as an communications officer.

Gruber found Collier inside the beer garden restaurant along with three others. He walked in with the restaurant was very busy for being late in the afternoon. He sat down at the table towards the back with Collier waving him over.

Speaking in English.... "Did you inform Colonel Albright about the rescue mission?" He asked in a soft tone of voice. He didn't need anyone inside the restaurant to hear him at all.

"He knows and understands Collier. Is the transportation with the three trucks ready?" He says with asking the question and with a waitress coming over to ask for his order. "He waited for the answer while giving his drink and food order.

The young German waitress walked away to take care of his order in the back with the cook and the bar tender.

"Everything is all set with the transportation. There is nothing else to do accept wait for them to arrive. Even the transport planes will be on stand by alert to take them back to England." Collier announced with taking a sip of his beer in the large white mug.

"Good." Hans Gruber responded with waiting for his drink and food to arrive soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sergeant Major Higgins and his commando's were waiting by the Piccadilly Lily. Colonel Gallagher speaking with Major Stovall in the jeep were heading on over to the plane with last minute instructions. Sergeant Sandy Kamansky was sitting behind them anxious to get the mission started. He would be going along with the Commando's, Gallagher and others picked for their expertise.

Arriving at the plane. Major Stovall once again gave his usual speech with telling the Colonel good luck, along with his hand shake. Mean while Major Stovall would head on over to the tower.

Colonel Gallagher watched some of the commando's head inside the hatchway of his plane with Higgins being the last before Gallagher climbed up the hatchway and into the cockpit. He was greeted by Captain Fowler and Lt. Michael Stovall. Gallagher didn't feel comfortable having to be going along with the Commando's to rescue the hostages.

"Colonel Gallagher all is in order and ready to take off. So I suggest sir you go down below to strap in with the take off." Captain Fowler ordered even though they are friends and his commanding officer.

"I am going Captain." He says with a bad taste in his mouth as he moves down to be greeted by the others. The Piccadilly Lily was max loaded with the extra weight and ammunition placed on board by the gunners. Captain Fowler and the co-pilot will have there hands full with flying the plane until the group parachutes out of the plane.

Gallagher closed his eyes as he felt the Piccadilly Lily taking off.....

**************************************************

Colonel Dietrich after coming from the village. He arrived into the Castle after checking in with his guards. He wanted a full report on all of the hostages.

Sergeant Mueller a young German guard in his early twenties was watching the hostages in the courtyard exercising. There were two other guards as well watching as well. Colonel Dietrich came over to Mueller asking on how everything was going.

Speaking in German...."Everything is fine sir. The hostages have been very quiet while doing the exercises. I find this quite strange." He states as he lets down his guard a little with the colonel.

"Making we are breaking their spirit some what. Just continue to watch them for another 15 minutes before sending them down stairs to the cellar." He ordered with removing his hat to run his scalp a little from being itchy.

"Aye sir. I will let the other guards know as well." He replied with moving off to speak with them.


	9. Chapter 9

The radio operator on board the Piccadilly Lily informed Captain Fowler flying the plane, that everything was all set from the Under Ground with the transportation was ready once the hostages were released.

"Roger, Bert." Calling him by his first name. The group that was going to be bombing the two targets were heading in a different direction now with the fighter coverage. While the Piccadilly Lily headed for castle just outside of Kell, Germany.

They would be parachuting out with-in the next hour with darkness falling. They would need to be all careful once they hit the ground. Especially since the plane would be dropping down to 1000 feet as per orders.

Sergeant Major Higgins was telling everyone to get ready for the jump and including Colonel Gallagher, Kamansky and five others. Captain Fowler had announced to have everyone ready over the inter phone. This gave Gallagher butterflies in his stomach, along with needing to smoke. But it wasn't possible at this particular.

In a corner...

"Colonel are you all right?" Sandy asked with concern in his voice having to be acting like a mother hen once again.

"Sure, I am just fine. I just don't know how I get mixed up in these type of missions after all." He states to have Sandy smiling a little to help the Colonel relax a little.

"We should be there soon Joe." Sandy says for the first time using his first name. Even Colonel Gallagher was surprised with his flight engineer and friend using his first name.

"I just can't wait to get this mission over with. So that I can spend some time with my wife Judith before she heads back to the states again." He replied with pulling out his canteen to take a sip of water with a very dry mouth. He was missing his cigarettes a great deal and needed one badly.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Using his heavy British accent. Sergeant Major Higgins and everyone were ready to jump with the word from Lt. Michael Stovall the co-pilot. They would be arriving at the jumping destination in a few minutes and no resistance from the German batteries.

Five minutes later...

"We have arrived. Good luck with the mission everyone." Captain Fowler announced over the inter phone. Sergeant Major Higgins would be the first one to jump with everyone else afterwards in the dark. Hopefully it was going to be easy with everyone gathering together without any injuries in the dark.

However for Colonel Joseph Gallagher felt his right leg give way a little to have him grimace with his face. Otherwise with the moon light at full view. He was able to see the group gathering for a short briefing before heading for the castle.

Sergeant Major Higgins had pulled out his compass and map to make sure which way was the Grimburg castle. It was 07.30 p.m. at night and it was dark with a full moon in view making it easier to see. He advised his commando's to be ready for anything, along with Colonel Gallagher and his people.

They started the hike once they were able to hide the parachutes in the bush away from the main trail. They had a three mile hike to reach the front section of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

A mile and a half later Sergeant Major Higgins stopped the group to rest for five minutes before moving off again. Everyone was breathing hard with the heavy humid air and with a slight chance of rain in the fore cast. However the moon was still in full view with everyone.

Colonel Gallagher had sat down on a large boulder to rest his weary body. However it was his right leg that was giving him the most problem. Even though he had to clear his mind of the pain and the grimace on his face. It was a good thing Sandy Kamansky wasn't around him to be his mother hen once again.

After a moment the throbbing pain in the upper part of his thigh was gone. It was at this point the group started to walk again towards the castle. Just prior to getting off the rock. He was able to take a sip of water from his canteen that was behind his back.

He caught up with his flight engineer conversing with Taylor an expert in explosives. He would be working with the Commando's to blow the metal doors of the castle. Taylor transferred in from Counter Intelligence wanting to work with the 918th bomb on special missions. He's 28 years old and single with only one brother living in Arizona as a police officer.

"Colonel are you all right? You seem to be struggling a little with your right leg." He was being a mother hen once again. However he was never able to hide a thing from the young flight engineer. They had become good friends ever since General Frank Savage was killed. They sure had there fights during the time they had been together.

"I seem to had pulled something when I had landed from the jump. I will need to have Doctor Keiser take a look at it when we get back from this mission." He says with taking in a long breath into his straining lungs from the humid weather.

"Lets hope once we arrive at the castle. It's going to be quick with getting the hostages out of the castle and to the village to meet up with the transportation." Kamansky says to his commanding officer and friend.

"Come on lets move quicker Sandy. It seems the Commando's are anxious to reach the castle and the action. What ever that may be." Gallagher stated with pushing himself in this type of weather.

An half hour later it started to rain lightly. They had reach the end of the trail leading to the Grimburg castle. One of the commando's was checking with the binoculars to see where all of the German guards were positioned.

Sergeant Stone came back to everyone waiting for a full report. He called out to Sergeant Major Higgins to let him know where the main guards were placed at the entrance of the castle.

"Jolly good. Lets get those explosives into place and get this show on the road." Higgins would say something else that Colonel Gallagher and Kamansky wasn't able to hear.

They would be told to stand back until after all of the explosives go off. They will need to have there weapons in place to kill any guard that will get in the way of the rescue of the hostages. There was three large explosions causing a great deal of debris and smoke. This is when everyone ran towards the opening with two guards being killed by one commando and Gallagher's group.

They moved inside with a map leading inside and the area of the cellar. This is where Hans Gruber had mention where the hostages. However Colonel Dietrich was down in the cellar for when he had heard the explosions.

There were only two German guards watching the hostages. When all of a sudden Colonel Albright standing in front of the German Colonel. He was able to hit the Colonel kicking him in his stomach with his legs to surprise him a great deal. This would give a chance all of the British and American hostages to over take the two guards with ease catching them off guard.

"Don't try it Colonel Dietrich! You don't have a chance of breaking away from me. All of the hostages will be getting out of here very soon once the allies arrive." Colonel Albright says with pulling out a steel knife from his back pocket that was given to him by the German civilian Hans Gruber.

Shaking his head. "How was this even possible?" Colonel Dietrich replied with anger in his voice and demeanor. He wanted to kill this man very badly as with the rest of the hostages.

"That question I will not answer Colonel. You just need to keep your damn mouth shut." Gruber says while turning to see the Commando's and American's running in. They were able to introduce themselves with telling all of the hostages to gather themselves with getting out of the castle.

"I am Colonel Joseph Gallagher. Are there any other guards that might want to stop us?" He spoke to Gruber pointing his knife into Dietrich's back while tying his hands with a rope that was given by one of the commando's.

"They have left the castle to rest at the end of the trail. They are supposed to be back in a few hours." Colonel Dietrich would say with being moved to another area of the cellar. While moving the hostages out of the cellar very carefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Sandy and two others were in the back watching the hostages move quickly as they would. They heard foot steps, when Kamansky started shooting at the two Nazi guards.

One of the Commando's named Jervis came up to Sandy to make sure everyone was all right. Checking his right shoulder. "You seem to be just fine Sergeant. We need to keep on moving out of the castle. Colonel Gallagher and Sergeant Major is way ahead of us." He states while looking around for any other Nazi's.

"Thanks for helping me out." He says with holding onto his weapon to begin moving again.

The rain had stopped for now. While the moon was beginning to pop out once more. Colonel Albright was walking behind Colonel Gallagher and noticed that he was struggling with his right leg. But yet he didn't say a word at this point. He and the hostages were more interested in getting out of the castle and to the village.

Some of the hostages were weak from being held the past two months. Once they are back in England. All of them will be interrogated before heading back to their units.

They were now out of the castle heading down the pathway leading towards the village. They would need to be very careful in case of Nazi patrols.

"Come on everyone lets pick up the pace some." Sergeant Major Higgins replied to the group with Gallagher and Albright walking quicker in spite the throbbing pain. After they had walked a mile. They would stop for a break. Colonel Gallagher handed his canteen to Colonel Albright to have some water. He would take it with taking a couple of sips before handing it back to Gallagher for which he did the same as well.

All of the British and American allies were glad to be finally freed from the Germans and the castle. Hopefully soon they will all be home.

MEANWHILE....In the village the under ground members had left the three trucks ready to be taken by the allies to head for the air field. So far they had been lucky that the German patrols haven't been around to interfere with the plans.

****************************************

Once again it had started to rain to have the group and hostages slowed with the progress to reach the village. They had another mile to go moving along the trail. Sergeant Major Higgins gave the order to have everyone rest for a few moments before moving.

Thank god the rain wasn't all that heavy or else there would be trouble further with the rescue mission.

After giving the order to start moving. Everyone was anxious to quickly move in spite the rain and colder temperatures. Colonel Gallagher was towards the back now with his flight engineer keeping an eye out. It was at this time when Gallagher tripped and fell to the ground in a water puddle to dirty his uniform.

Kamansky came over to check on his commanding officer. "Are you all right sir?" Helping him up while checking for any further injuries.

"I seem to be all right Sandy. Accept for the constant throbbing with my right leg. Something is differently wrong to have the throbbing to continue on." He states with a grimace while moving and checking behind them to see on whether anyone was following them.

"If and when we get back sir to the base. Doctor Keiser will need to check it out Colonel." Sandy said with his worry showing on his face.

"Come on lets get moving as we are falling behind the group." Gallagher announced with slowly moving off with help from his friend. "Thanks for your help." He states with placing his arm around his flight engineer.


	12. Chapter 12

918TH bomb group. 05.30 A.M. in the morning.

Major Harvey Stovall was waken from inside his quarters. It was the tower Captain Davis telling him the transport was arriving with the hostages and Colonel Gallagher. "When Captain?" He asked in a sleepy tone of voice.

"15th minutes sir. We received a coded message to have an ambulances ready to bring all of the hostages to the hospital for a complete check before the debriefing." Captain Davis says over the phone from inside the tower building.

"Thank you, I will be there in ten minutes. Contact the hospital and Doctor Keiser or Douglas." He ordered with getting off his bunk carrying the phone back to the table.

"Already have Major. They will be at the air field to greet all of them. Bye." He announced with watching the screen for when the transport plane will land. Major Stovall had gotten dressed in record time before heading out into the crisp air. It had rain hard for a few hours before turning cold and clear. Making it easier for the transport plane to land.

Exactly 18th minutes later the tower had given the green light for the transport plane to land without a problem. Waiting for the hatchway to open. Major Stovall and other officials from Wing headquarters for the allies to move out of the hatchway.

There were three ambulances and five jeeps to bring them to the hospital. While Sergeant Major Higgins and his Commando's will be driving over to the briefing hut to go over the details of the mission.

And in the meantime Major Harvey Stovall noticed his commanding officer limping with Kamansky helping him out of the hatchway. He walked over to them to asked. "What happened?"

"We believe the colonel hurt his leg with parachuting out of the Piccadilly Lily." Sandy says to the major with Gallagher didn't feel like discussing it at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally reaching the village with very little fanfare. Sergeant Major Higgins and his men were able to find the three trucks left by the under ground. They headed for the area for where everyone was waiting including the Colonel and his flight engineer.

"Lets get cracking everyone. We need to get to the air field with the transport plane waiting for us." He ordered with taking a sip of his bottled water.

They were able to help with getting all of the ex hostages into the three trucks. Sergeant Major Higgins, Kamansky and another officer would be driving with the maps to help find the small air field. Hopefully there wouldn't be any Nazi patrols in the area.

It would take 30 minutes with driving to finally reach the air field and the rain letting up a little. There were two pilots, a radio man, first air officer and gunners to help protect them from any German fighters while on the way back to England and the 918th bomber group.

The flight was going to take a little over two plus hours. Colonel Gallagher in the back of the transport was with his flight engineer trying to relax. His right leg was throbbing so bad that he had to asked the first aid officer on whether he had anything for pain.

"Aye sir I have. If you like I will give you a shot of morphine to help deadened the pain in your leg. " Lt. Malloy replied with grabbing his first air kit from his bag.

"Thanks Lt., I sure can use it just about now." Gallagher replied with a grimace with his face. While Kamansky had asked on whether he could help at all.

"Why don't you asked the ex hostages on whether they have any type of injuries? While I give the shot to Colonel Gallagher." He said with removing the syringe and the morphine that was in a small vile.

"Thanks I will ask them Lt. Malloy." Kamansky moved off to speak with the Americans and other officers from Russia, France and even England.

Meanwhile he walked past Colonel James Albright having been really quiet through out his rescue and his friends.

Meanwhile he was watching the first air officer give the morphine shot to Colonel Gallagher feeling better moments later and feeling a little bit sleepy.

*******************************************

Exactly two and a half hours later. The tower of 918th bomb group received a coded message from the radio man of the transport plane carrying the freed hostages, the Commando's and Gallagher's group.

Major Harvey Stovall working the tower informed General Britt at Wing Headquarters that transport plane will be landing very soon.

"Thanks Harvey. I will have my aide drive me to the air field." As he hangs up with calling for his aide to have his car ready to leave.

Meanwhile Major Harvey Stovall had one ambulance and four other vehicles ready to take them to the hospital for a check up before going into the briefing hut to be interrogated with being taken hostage.

As the hatchway opens. Sergeant Major Higgins and his Commando's were the first out of the transport plane. Next came the hostages consisting of Americans, French, British and even Russian officers. Afterwards Sergeant Kamansky helped out Colonel Gallagher with Doctor Keiser seeing this fact came up to the both of them.

"What happened Colonel Gallagher?" He asked in a tone that was mostly neutral for the moment.

"Hurt my leg at the time I had jumped out of the Piccadilly Lily and felt something popped with the right leg. Ever since then Doc, my leg had felt like it was on fire along with the throbbing pain. If it wasn't for Sandy, I don't know what could of happened to me during the mission." Gallagher says with Kamansky began telling the doctor on what was done for the Colonel with taking care of his leg.

"Very well lets get the Colonel to the hospital to have his leg checked out. " As they helped him to get inside the ambulance for the trip to the base hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Colonel Joseph Gallagher was asked by Doctor Frank Keiser to walk into the examining room to be checked out with his right leg.

"All right Colonel, I will need to have your pants taken off so that I can check you out. And please don't fight me on this matter. Especially for when it comes to your own health." He stated with some bitterness in his tone of voice.

Since there was a male nurse inside as well. He would be able to help out the Colonel with his flight suit and other garments. There was a slight groan coming out of the mouth of Gallagher. "The pain isn't bad at this time since my flight engineer was able to give me a morphine shot earlier." He announced to have Major Keiser shaking his head.

"Just relax Joe, I will try to be gentle as I can for when it comes to this type of injury." While checking the upper part of his thigh. When all of a sudden Colonel Gallagher cried out in pain from the pressure of what the doctor was doing with the exam.

"What the hell doctor do you think you're doing?" Gallagher hollered out at his personal physician.

"Trying to figure out what is wrong?" Doc said with telling him the following. "It does look like you pulled a couple of ligaments with the muscles. Your going to have to stay off your leg as much as possible, while using a cane for a few days. I will be able to give you a couple of muscle relaxation medication."

"Can I work in my office?" He asked wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, you can Colonel. But I suggest try not to sit too long to have your muscles tightened up. Thank god you were shot or have flax fragments for me to take out. I have you take it easy now while I go get the medication from the pharmacy. I will have Lt. Dobson help you with your flight clothes and wait until I get back."

"Thanks doc!." Gallagher said with a bit of a slight smile on his face.

*******************************************************************

The next few days was busy with debriefings with all of those having been taken as hostages. Colonel James Albright had been in contact with his bomber group the 966th. He had asked for a transferred that will no doubt take a few weeks to the 918th bomb group under the command of Colonel Joseph Gallagher.

With everyone leaving the base to head for their respected bases and including the Russian officers. Colonel James Albright reported back to his group to report in to his commanding officer Colonel Davenport age 34 years of age.

He was happy to see Colonel Albright. In spite the fact he had read the full report with having to been a hostage. He had gone down during a bombing raid and was shot down with three others. However those three all gunners were able to make it safely back to England all but Colonel Albright.

"Colonel Albright it's nice to see you back safe and sound." Colonel Davenport says with sitting in his office of Operations for the 966th bomb group.

"Thank you sir. It feels great to be freed with help by the Commando's and Colonel Gallagher's group." He says with a smile.

"Yeah I know. I read the entire report Colonel. Along with your request for transfer. I understand you would like to move over to the 918th bomb group?" He asked the question since he had no way of talking him out of the transfer.

"Yes sir. I would like to transfer to the 918th bomb group and Colonel Gallagher. I just felt that it was time for a change after spending two years here sir. I am truly sorry about this Colonel Davenport."

"No problem Colonel. You do know it's going to take a few weeks for it to take affect? However for now. I suggest you try and take it easy after months of being held prisoner." Colonel Davenport replied with placing the paper work on the side of him and the bomber pilot leaving for his quarters.


	15. Final Chapter

Colonel Joseph Gallagher was feeling better after a week of therapy with his right leg. Doc Keiser was able to place the group commander back on flying status.

Inside his office in Operations. Colonel Gallagher was told by Major Harvey Stovall there was a pilot replacement waiting in the outer office.

"Really Harvey! Send the replacement pilot in." He says with placing down the file he was reading on fuel consummation being brought in by the trucks for his bomber planes.

The replacement pilot walked in saluting until the Colonel noticed the pilot. "Colonel James Albright how are you?" He asked with telling Harvey who the pilot is from the 966th bomber group.

"I am fine sir. I should be asking you the same question. How's the leg?" He asked with being curious since Gallagher was now going to be his commander officer.

"Much better thank you. I didn't even know you had put in an transfer to come to this group. I bet your C.O. was upset after months of being held captive?" Gallagher quipped with his statement.

"Yes sir he was upset. However I told him that I needed a change of being with the group two years. It was high time that I moved on and hopefully I will be able to help you and your group with the different missions."

"Lets hope so Colonel Albright. Since my top squadron leader Colonel Bailey is on a month's leave. Your going to be taking over the role of leader for Blue Baker beginning the day after tomorrow with the mission to Sicily, Italy and a shuttle raid."

"Thanks sir, I won't let you down. Now if you will excuse sir. I need to go stole away my gear in the officer's quarters. I believe they are four buildings down from yours." Albright announced with a slight smile......

"Good luck Colonel Albright. Maybe later we can meet and have drinks at the officer's club." Gallagher asked with seeing the Colonel say.

"Of course Colonel Gallagher!" He walks out with opening the door to have Major Stovall come in with a message for Gallagher....

"Wing Operations called. General Britt wants to see you to discuss further details of the mission to Sicily."

"Thanks Harvey. I will head for my quarters to change into my dress uniform." Gallagher gets up to leave as well to begin a new saga of his life as the commanding officer of the 918th bomb group.


End file.
